


Proposals

by valathe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Did I Mention Crack?, F/F, Pure Crack, this is a crackfic, valentine's crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valathe/pseuds/valathe
Summary: A fortune cookie helps Fareeha finally work up the courage to ask Angela the all-important question.





	Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the result of some horsing around on the sky lesbians discord after i got that very message from a fortune cookie. enjoy

IT would probably forevermore be a mystery to Fareeha how they had ended up here. How _she_ had ended up here. She’d finally worked up the courage to ask Angela out, only to chicken out at the last moment and lamely tuck on “…not like a date or anything, just friends hanging out, y’know.”

So they had agreed on a day where they were both free, and on a restaurant. Not that there was much choice in Gibraltar, but enough to bring a bit of variety into it.

It was only when Fareeha had finished getting ready for their totally-not-a-date-date, that she’d noticed what day it was. The 14th of February. Valentines day. And she literally kicked herself, because hadn’t she been the one to suggest this day? What would Angela be thinking?!

Surprisingly, Angela didn’t seem to think much about it at all. Their dinner went rather smoothly, even though Fareeha couldn’t help but notice all the lovey-dovey couples gathered in the restaurant.

After they’d finished off their sushi platters they each received a small cup of warm sake, compliments of the house, and a fortune cookie. Fareeha thought it was rather silly, but Angela tore into hers and started giggling at the line printed on the paper.

“C’mon, open yours!” she goaded her on.

So Fareeha acquiesced, and unfurled the paper.

_Today you are making the best proposals._

“What does it say?” Angela asked, waiting expectantly.

Fareeha gingerly set the piece of paper down on the table and took a deep breath, gathering every last bit of her courage. She took hold of Angela’s hands and looked her deep in the eyes.

“Angela, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you for a long time, but there was never really an opportunity; and I guess I am a little scared of your answer.”

The blonde stared at her, eyes open and face inviting, and waited for her to continue on.

“But now I realize that waiting for the right time doesn’t work, you have to _make_ the right time. So…uh….”

She trailed off, looking to the side and once again taking a deep breath.

When she turned back to Angela, it was with the most charming smile the blonde had ever seen.

 

_**“Ay gurl u want sum fuk?”** _

 

The entire room fell silent. Panties hit the floor. Bras exploded, and all the men spontaneously combusted.

And boy, did Angela want sum fuk.


End file.
